1. Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates to a cannula assembly for use in surgical procedures, and particularly to a cannula housing connection.
2. Background of Related Art
Cannula assemblies are typically used in minimally invasive surgical procedures such as laparoscopic, endoscopic, and arthroscopic operations. In minimally invasive procedures the operating instrumentation is typically deployed through a narrow cannula inserted through a small opening or incision in the body to reach an interior operating site. In some procedures, for example abdominal surgery, the body cavity is insufflated with an inert gas. Cannula assemblies are often required to have a seal to prevent the egress or entry of fluids from or into the body. For example, some cannula assemblies include a flapper valve to provide a seal between the cannula assembly and the instrumentation deployed therethrough. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,280 to Lander, herein incorporated by reference, which discloses a self sealing flapper valve for an insufflation cannula assembly.
Also, sealing is generally required between the cannula itself and the housing to which it is connected. For example, an O-ring or other gasket, is often used as a sealing component between the cannula tube and the housing, either alone or incombination with glues, adhesives, sonic welding, or the like.
It would be advantageous in certain situations, however, to have a connectable cannula and housing which facilitate sealing and which might be effectuated by the user of the product.